Caricias en tu espalda
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de una historia de Tumblr, de Bravevulnerability. Ambientada después del final del 3x17."Castle no puede esconder su sorpresa cuando abre la puerta y la encuentra de pie al otro lado, sepultada bajo varias capas de ropa, pero aun así sintiéndose desnuda y expuesta al frío del invierno."


**Historia original: Tumblr prompt de Bravevulnerability**

**Ambientada inmediatamente después del final del capítulo 3x17**

* * *

Castle no puede esconder su sorpresa cuando abre la puerta y la encuentra de pie al otro lado, sepultada bajo varias capas de ropa, pero aun así sintiéndose desnuda y expuesta al frío del invierno.

– No puedo entrar en calor – es todo lo que puede decir antes de que él la invite a pasar, cogiendo su abrigo a pesar de su reticencia a desprenderse de la prenda y conduciéndola hacia la cocina con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

El loft irradia calor, con el termostato probablemente al máximo, pero los escalofríos aún recorren su cuerpo de la misma forma que han recorrido el de ella durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Desde el incidente del congelador, los estremecimientos se han convertido en algo tan frecuente como el respirar y la carne de gallina se ha grabado permanentemente en su piel.

Castle le prepara una taza de chocolate caliente con nubes de algodón derritiéndose en la humeante superficie y se ofrece para cocinarle una comida caliente, le propone que se tome un baño abrasador, le insta a usar la habitación de invitados. Le ofrece todo excepto lo que ella ha venido a buscar.

– Tengo una idea – replica Kate, posando su taza de chocolate medio vacía en la encimera de la cocina.

Toma su mano tentativamente, guiándole a través de su propio loft como si supiera adónde está yendo. Pero encuentra su dormitorio fácilmente, y Castle se queda rígido en cuanto cruzan el umbral de la puerta, todavía de la mano.

– ¿Podemos dormir? – pregunta ella, porque está exhausta y tiene fío, y su propia cama sigue helada sin importar cuántas mantas añada. – Estoy tan cansada, Castle, y tú…

No sabe cómo decirlo, no sabe cómo explicarle que él es la única fuente de calor que ha necesitado desde que despertó temblando en una ambulancia con el hombre equivocado a su lado. Los dedos de Castle intensifican su apretón, su pulgar acariciándole los nudillos como si ya lo supiera.

– ¿Crees que a Josh le parecería bien? – cuestiona. No está enfadado, no la está acusando, pero su preocupación se muestra en la arruga que se le forma entre las cejas.

– En realidad, no importa – murmura Kate, tirando de él hacia la tentadora y enorme cama. – Josh ha vuelto a Haití. Rompimos después de que se presentara en la comisaría esta tarde.

El alivio titila en sus tormentosos ojos azules, un rayo de luminosidad en sus apagados irises, y deja de dudar, tomando la iniciativa y soltando la mano de Kate para retirar las mantas.

– ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa para dormir?

Ella se muerde el labio inferior, pero asiente, decidiendo que probablemente es un poco pronto para meterse en la cama con él llevando solo su ropa interior. Kate se ajusta la sudadera prestada en el baño, asegura los enormes pantalones de chándal de Castle alrededor de su delgada cintura, y cuando vuelve al dormitorio, él la está esperando en la cama, con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa adornando su cara. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta por un momento.

Siempre ha corrido el riesgo de enamorarse de él, pero ahora está segura de que su destino está sellado.

Al principio es incómodo, meterse en la cama a su lado por primera vez, pero cuando otro escalofrío le atraviesa el cuerpo, recordándole por qué ha venido aquí esta noche, erradicar los últimos centímetros de espacio entre ellos se vuelve muy fácil.

Castle le da la bienvenida entre sus brazos, rodeándola con ellos, frotando las palmas de las manos contra su espalda, generando calor y derritiendo el hielo entremezclado en sus venas. Sus propios brazos serpentean alrededor de su ancho torso, los dedos extendiéndose sobre sus omóplatos, su cuerpo bullendo con satisfacción y subiendo de temperatura, descongelándose.

Ella siente cuando Castle comienza a adormilarse en el capullo de calor y extremidades que han creado en medio de su cama. Sus brazos poco a poco se aflojan en torno a ella, la pierna que se había tensado cuando Kate enroscó una de las suyas a su alrededor finalmente relajándose, sus ojos cerrándose delante de ella, tan cerca que sus pestañas están a un suspiro de enredarse.

Siempre ha corrido el riesgo de enamorarse de él, pero nunca había esperado que el impulso de decírselo se produjera tan pronto ni con la misma intensidad que en el interior del congelador. Las palabras murieron en su lengua entonces, y ahora se las traga, pero los dedos en su espalda se niegan a ser silenciados.

Cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo, una de sus manos se desliza bajo el gastado algodón de su camiseta, patinando sobre su cálida piel, saboreando el calor y la intimidad del contacto de piel contra piel. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su amor comience a derramarse por las puntas de sus dedos, su índice grabando las palabras en la piel que le recubre la columna vertebral.

_Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

Las palabras que no pudo decir en el congelador, finalmente liberadas.

Pronto, su mensaje silencioso se vuelve descuidado, el trazo de sus dígitos cada vez más perezoso a medida que su cuerpo se hace más pesado y sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse. Acomodándose más cerca de Castle, encaja la cabeza bajo su barbilla, entierra su cara en la acogedora superficie de su pecho. Se moverá durante la noche; probablemente rodará sobre su espalda para dormir del otro lado, dándole la espalda, pero por ahora, quiere empaparse de tanto calor y confort como pueda.

El constante ritmo de su respiración y el tranquilizador latido de su corazón la acunan hasta que se duerme, pero justo antes de que pueda caer en las profundidades del sueño, nota cómo los brazos de Castle la sostienen con más fuerza, y sus labios presionan contra su frente, cálidos y agradables.

– Yo también te quiero, Kate.


End file.
